


Match Cut

by SpecialHell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actor Steve Rogers, Actress Natasha Romanov, Agent Sam Wilson, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asshole Brock Rumlow, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Budding Love, Director Tony Stark, Drinking Games, Gay Bucky Barnes, Homophobic Language, Internalized Biphobia, M/M, Mentions of burn injury, Pre-Relationship, Queer Sam Wilson, Queer Tony Stark, Stuntperson Bucky Barnes, mentions of blackmail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Steve Rogers is an up-and-coming actor, entering into his first major movie role. Bucky Barnes is the stunt coordinator he has to train with.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 38
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

He should have listened to Natasha. Steve would never admit that to her face but, alone here in his trailer, he could acknowledge that she was right. When the offer had come in to work with Tony Stark it had been a dream come true. No director in Hollywood gave their actors more space to play and build a character than he did. Hearing that Natasha would be joining the project only made it better. Of course, when Steve’s co-lead was announced as Brock Rumlow, things went south. Natasha pulled out of the project, and she warned Steve that he should do the same. She’d worked with Rumlow once before, and Steve had been there to listen to her rant, scream, and even cry about it. Steve was unnerved - Natasha was tougher than him by a factor of 10 - but he just couldn’t pass up this chance. Natasha Romanoff was already a star - her name came above the title of every movie she was in. Steve was still up and coming, and the thought that  _ Tony freakin’ Stark _ had asked for him personally was too exciting to consider any possible downsides to signing the contract. 

The script was great. Steve was set to play a widowed father and ex-cop who, when his college-aged daughter and her girlfriend (soon to be fiancée) are kidnapped, reunites with his former partner - a crooked-cop-turned-PI played by Rumlow - in order to go save her. The part Natasha was invited to play was of a Russian Femme Fatale who appears to be working for the bad guy but, surprise!, she actually falls in love with Steve’s character and, double surprise!, Rumlow turns out to be the bad guy. There was just the right mix of action, pathos, humour, and heart to make Steve feel proud to sign up. Doing it without Nat was going to be less fun, but starting out Steve had a good feeling.

He was wrong. 

The problems began on Steve’s very first day. They were due to run through their first table read, and everyone was sitting in a bright, well-ventilated room with a script in front of them. Everyone except for Brock Rumlow. He had the largest part aside from Steve, so his absence set the room on edge. After twenty minutes of waiting, the news came that Rumlow wouldn’t be joining them. The assistant director, Maria Hill, heaved a sigh, but there was nothing to be done. Stark wasn’t going to be in the production office this week - he was out with the location scouts - so the cast just continued without Rumlow. Maria was in charge of the first run-through of the script; Tony said he liked the cast to get to grips with their characters without his input in the first instance - he’d come in later and ‘tinker’. Stark’s assistant Happy stepped in for Rumlow. He was a bad actor, but he kept up the energy and, by the end of the first day, Steve had decided Happy was his favourite person on crew. 

Rumlow did show up the following week - when Stark was also back, and so could note his absence. They had started to block out scenes on the backlot. Rumlow didn’t care for small talk, and Steve was fine with that. What Steve wasn’t fine with, was how Rumlow talked over him when he was trying to get feedback from Tony Stark. Steve wanted to learn from Stark, and he wanted to improve from this experience. Rumlow was under the impression that he was already perfect, and so wouldn’t hear a word about changing a scene or adding nuance to their interactions. Stark just rolled his eyes at Rumlow’s bluster; dismissing him without a word. While often flippant, Tony’s relationship with everyone else was warm and playful - a fact that Steve loved - but with Brock there was always an undercurrent of tension. There were rumours around the crew that the decision to hire Rumlow wasn’t made by Stark. His former business partner, a man called Obidiah Stane, had made the call. Stark and Stane had fallen out months before, and for Stark to be able to buy him out and take full control, he’d needed to make a compromise. Apparently, Stane and Rumlow were old friends, and Rumlow needed this job. Steve wasn’t clear on the specifics - he tried to stay out of Hollywood politics as much as possible.

Two and a half ten-hour days in this environment led to Steve hiding in his trailer. He must have lost track of time because when a knock on his door pulled him out of a daze, his phone was reading 30 minutes later than it should have. He called a soft “come in” from his sofa but didn’t bother letting go of the cushion he was hugging. The door opened and in stepped Pepper Potts. She was Tony’s other half in every sense of the word. She was patient, firm, and held a 50% stake in everything Iron Man Productions produced. There was never a Tony Stark film set where you wouldn’t find Pepper. Now, she was looking at Steve with something close to pity, and Steve had to avoid her gaze to keep his composure. He was preparing to lie to her - or at least try to - but when she spoke, it wasn’t to ask what was wrong. 

“There’s been a change of plan for the final act. Do you have time to talk it over now?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Steve put the pillow down and sat forward. “Do you want me to…”

“No, we can talk here,” Pepper sat down on the edge of the sofa and pulled out a revised script. “The final fight scene needs to be reworked. It was meant to be between Sharon and Brock’s characters.” Steve didn’t need to be told. Sharon Carter was filling the role left by Natasha’s exit. Steve knew the scene. “It’s a long story, but Sharon isn’t comfortable doing the fight choreography. We were thinking of making the final fight between your character and Brock instead. Sharon will rescue the girls, and when we get to that final part - where it looks like Brock’s about to win - instead of having you die like Sharon was set to, we’re going to have your daughter save you by shooting him. Does that sound ok?”

“Yeah,” Steve smiled and gave an enthusiastic nod. “Do I need to do any extra training? I mean, I know the fight choreography is going to need work.”

“We’ll set that up for tomorrow,” Pepper responded. She looked unhappy, bordering on pissed, but she was keeping a lid on it. “We’re shutting down for the day while Tony and James work on the new sequences, so you can go home. Be back here at 7am to meet the stunt team.” Steve smiled at the mention of James Rhodes - the screenwriter of the movie and Tony Stark’s best friend. Not only was ‘Rhodey’ by all accounts a great guy, but he was also a damn good writer, and Steve was already hoping to work with him again in the future. 

“And Brock?” Steve inquired, already half-expecting the answer. 

“No, Brock won’t be there,” Pepper stood up and turned towards the door. The look she threw over her shoulder as she was leaving conveyed her disgust. “Mr. Rumlow doesn’t do his own fight work.”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve arrived at 6:30 the following morning. He was excited to get started. The last few days had been emotionally stressful, and Steve found himself looking forward to a little physical exertion. He was just sad that Natasha wasn’t here to make snide remarks about his current lack of options in that department. It’s not that he couldn’t get dates; it was just that nothing ever seemed to come of them. It didn’t help matters that he wasn’t out as bi yet. Queer actors didn’t become action heroes. Steve was always hopeful that this would change, but he didn’t for one minute think the change would start with him. 

Trying to push those melancholy thoughts away, Steve began some warm-up stretches while he waited for someone to come. He hadn’t talked to any of the stunt team so far. They’d all been busy with fight scenes and fire safety, neither of which had required Steve’s presence, until now. At 6:45 a minivan pulled up, and six people emerged from it. Steve gave them a cursory glance, but his gaze faltered on the man leading them. He was about Steve’s height and build, with short dark hair and Steve’s heart caught in his throat when their eyes met. Steve tried to smile, but he wasn’t sure he’d succeeded. His moment of internal panic was broken by the woman standing next to the unfairly hot guy. She walked straight up to Steve, her eyes assessing. 

“Who’s this?” She asked nobody in particular. She was shorter than him by a fair margin, but still Steve felt dwarfed under her gaze. Hot guy came to stand next to her, and the smirk he was wearing was just plain unfair. 

“This is the star of the movie, Val. Play nice.”

Val’s response was to give Steve a blatant once over with those steely eyes. She even leaned around to check out his ass.   
“Hmm, I can see why.” She leered, and Steve willed himself not to blush. 

“I’m Steve,” he offered to both of them. Val simply smirked and turned back towards the rest of the stunt team. 

“Bucky, I’m the stunt-coordinator,” the man smiled, holding out his hand. Steve shook it and offered a nervous smile. “This your first time doing stunt work?”

“Uh, yeah,” Steve admitted. “Before this movie came along, I was mostly doing TV shows and a few Hallmark rom-coms.”

“Did you go to stage school?” Bucky asked, and Steve nodded. “Well, fight work is a lot like dancing - it’s all about learning the moves and making sure you don’t step on your partner’s toes.” Steve nodded again, trying not to stare at the frankly beautiful face that was currently assessing him. “You’ll be working opposite me - I’m standing in for Brock Rumlow - Val is the assistant coordinator, so she’ll be keeping an eye on things while we work. Now, I know you’re aware of the time crunch, but I want to be clear - if anything doesn’t feel right, if you’re not comfortable, or you have any concerns, you come to me, ok? Delaying production to get it right is a better option than delaying it to recast your part because you overdid it and broke your neck.” 

Steve’s nervous laughter seemed to make Bucky smile - just a quirk of his lip that was gone as soon as it came. Bucky pulled out the keys to the rehearsal space, and the rest of the crew ambled over. Steve noticed they were all wearing the same black fleece jackets, but only a few wore matching black leather gloves. Bucky was among the few. 

~

The nerves settled down for Steve once they were inside. Bucky introduced him to the crew, which included an easygoing blond called Thor, who was going to be his stunt double. Everyone joked around and nobody appeared to be judging him, so Steve was able to calm down. 

His nerves woke up for an entirely different reason when they got started. 

Bucky was… beautiful. There was no other word for it. The way he moved as he was demonstrating the sequences to Steve; the fluid grace that was accompanied by a steady, authoritative voice, explaining each movement. Thor was boisterous and cheerful when they weren’t working, but as soon as work started, he became quiet and focussed. As the two men ran through the sequence over again, it was so easy for Steve to tune out everything but Bucky. 

Bucky’s strong hands in those black leather gloves. Bucky’s smooth voice. His soft-looking hair. The curve of his lips as they settled in grim determination. Steve’s heart was in his throat, and then Thor stepped back to allow Steve his turn.

“We’ll go slow,” Bucky’s voice was velvet, and Steve wasn’t sure if he imagined the barely-there smirk. Steve could only nod and get into position.

True to his word, Bucky telegraphed every movement as he talked Steve through the fight. After three run-throughs, Steve felt confident enough to try it at full speed. They made it halfway through before Steve stumbled and had to catch himself on Bucky’s arm. Bucky smiled down at him before helping Steve to right himself. His muscles flexed as he manoeuvred Steve’s body, and Steve could feel them underneath his hand. 

“That’s enough for now. Don’t want to exhaust your muscles,” Bucky was still smiling. “You did good.”

Steve couldn’t speak to reply. His mouth was dry, and he swallowed around a lump in his throat as he nodded. If Bucky had noticed Steve’s weird behaviour, he wasn’t commenting on it. Instead, he tilted his head and Steve took the cue to follow him over to a craft service table that had bottled drinks and various snacks. Steve picked up a bottle of water and drained half of it in one long gulp. 

He didn’t notice how Bucky’s eyes were trained on the stretch of his neck and the bob of his Adam’s apple. 

The attention of both men was drawn by someone new entering the training space. 

“Excuse me, Mr”

“Steve, please.” Steve cut off the nervous young man who was clearly new to the job.

“Mr Stark is asking for you,” he continued. “Your agent is in with him.”

“Sam’s here?” Steve put his now empty water bottle down and shot a timid look towards Bucky. “I should go. When do you want me? Um, I mean. When should I come back? To train. For the stunts.”

“I’ll work out the schedule,” Bucky smiled. “You’d better get going.” 

“Yeah,” Steve’s reply was quiet, and he hadn’t stopped looking at Bucky.

“I’ll set it up with your assistant,” Bucky prompted.

“I, uh… I don’t have an assistant.” Steve blushed. “I don’t need one.”

“Alright,” Bucky was smirking now, and Steve thought he must be imagining the brunet swaying closer to him as he spoke. “I’ll come find you when I want you. How’s that sound?” 

Steve barely managed to cut off a whine at the way Bucky was looking at him. He had to be imagining it. Bucky couldn’t possibly be flirting, and even if he was, there’s no way he could know Steve was bi. 

“Uh, Mr… Steve?” 

Steve turned to look at the young man who’d been sent for him. “Yeah, sorry, uh… what’s your name?”

“Peter.”

“Ok, Peter, I’ll be right there. Tell Mr Stark I had to go change my shirt, ok? I’m all sweaty.”

Peter gave a nervous half-salute and headed back out the way he came in. Steve turned around to see Bucky still watching him. The air was growing thick with some unnamed tension, and Steve had to force himself to step away. Bucky’s attention was reluctantly drawn away by Val signalling him from across the room, and Steve took that as his cue to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve knocked at Stark’s office door and waited for the muffled “Enter” to come from the other side.

He opened the door and saw Sam was there; leaning back in a chair with his crossed ankles propped up on Tony’s desk. For his part, Stark seemed entirely unfazed. 

“Hi,” Steve ventured as he closed the door behind him. “You wanted to see me?”

“Actually, Wilson here wanted me to see you. He’s the one who called this meeting; and by call the meeting, I mean he rolled up on my lot and settled right in.” Tony was talking as if he was annoyed, but Sam seemed perfectly comfortable, and the spark in Tony’s eye didn’t match his words.   
“I swear, you spend five years with a guy’s dick in your mouth, and suddenly he thinks he owns the place.”

“Umm…” Steve had no idea what to say, and he shot a concerned look towards Sam.

“Porn, Steve. We were in porn together,” Sam was looking at him like he was an idiot, and when Steve looked back to Tony, he was being waved towards a chair. Steve sat; a crease of confusion still on his brow.

“Oh. I didn’t know that.”

“Know what?” Tony’s voice held a note of challenge now; as if he’d had to defend his past on more than one occasion. 

“That you guys worked together,” Steve explained, turning his attention to Sam. “The stuff Nat showed me was with a different guy.”

At this Tony burst out laughing, and Sam was shaking his head. The tension broke, and Steve turned his attention back to Stark.

“She must’ve shown you the tame stuff,” Tony winked at Steve. Sam took his feet off the desk and straightened up. The movement caught Tony’s attention, and he too straightened his posture. Clearly it was time to talk business.

“I got the memo about what’s going on, and I think we need to talk about it,” Sam’s tone was all professional now. Steve knew it was irrational to think Sam was talking about his sudden crush on Bucky, but the ominous words scared him.

“What do you mean?” Steve tried to keep his expression neutral. 

“Sharon Carter is no longer comfortable doing the final fight scene. It’s not my business why, but it means that you’re now doing additional work that wasn’t detailed in your contract.” 

“Oh, God! Is that what this is? This is a contract negotiation? C’mon, Sam! You know I’m allergic to paperwork! Why didn’t you ask to see Pepper?” Tony was leaning back in his chair, a faux-swoon that had Sam smirking.

“I know Steve’s really excited about this project, so I’m not asking for the earth here. We just need some kind of hazard cover or something for the extra training.”

“First my production gets delayed, then my challenge to the hypermasculine gets ruined. Natasha won’t bless us with her presence, and now you want me to do legal shit.”

“Sorry Tony, I left my tiny violin at home. You’ll have to cry on Pepper’s shoulder once we’re done.”

Steve wasn’t sure why he had been invited to this meeting. His agent and his director were verbally bouncing off each other as if he wasn’t even there. 

“Ok, how about this,” Tony was sitting forward in his seat now, and Steve perked up to pay attention. “He’s covered under the studio insurance anyway, so that’s not a problem. How about I give you a ten-k bonus, a 2% stake off the back end, and I’ll throw in Peter.”

“Peter?” Sam and Steve asked at the same time.

“Yeah, the kid. He came to get you. All limbs and energy? Ringing a bell?”

“Yeah,” Steve answered slowly. “But…”

“Look, I know you don’t have an assistant, and Peter wants to be a stuntman, so you keep him with you and let him hang out at your training sessions, and in exchange he’ll get your coffee or whatever.”

“Isn’t he, like, twelve?” Steve was confused again. 

“Fourteen. Technically he’s an intern, but it’s more of a favour. Pepper and his Aunt May had a thing way back when, and they stayed in touch. Peter’s parents are both dead, and he was staying with May and her husband Ben. Well, Ben died this year, and May asked Pepper to help keep Peter busy so she agreed to let him shadow here.”

“So it’s a favour to you,” Sam spoke up with a grin, and Tony was smiling even as he flipped Sam off. 

“Peter can follow me around,” Steve granted before looking to Sam. “What about all that other stuff?”

“There’s gotta be a catch,” Sam countered, still looking at Tony. “What are you after?”

“I want him,” Tony pointed at Steve, whose eyes widened in confusion and alarm. “He’s in my next movie. No questions asked, he signs on right now. I know a star when I see one, and I’m not playing the game when his name becomes gold.” 

“Sounds fair. Steve?” 

Steve couldn’t speak. The idea that Tony Stark wanted to sign him up for another movie before he’d even finished this one was mind-boggling. He nodded, and Sam gave a short confirmatory bob of his own head. 

“Great! I’ll let Pepper know and you’ll have the paperwork by the end of the week.” Tony had already turned his attention back to whatever was on his desk. “I love you. Get out.”

Sam chuckled and got to his feet. Steve stood too, still a little dazed from the whole thing. 

“Oh, and Sam?” Tony had turned his attention back to them, and Sam raised an eyebrow in Stark’s direction. “Ask Natasha to keep her schedule clear. You know how fast things can change in this business.” 

Steve wanted to ask what that meant, but Sam appeared to understand what was being implied. He gave a small tilt of his head to confirm, before leading Steve out of Tony’s office. 

~

Steve could feel Sam’s eyes on him as they walked towards the parking lot. He managed to avoid looking until they reached Sam’s car. 

“Are you ok?” was the first thing out of Sam’s mouth, and the smile Steve had been halfway to forcing onto his face disappeared. 

“I’m good,” Steve replied. “I wish Natasha was here, but it’s going well. I’ve been learning the fight routines, I think I’m getting the hang of it.”

“Alright, but don’t forget you can call me, ok? Being your friend and your manager means not only can I listen to you whine about shit, but I can come down here and fix it for you too.”

Sam was giving Steve a wry smile because they both knew Steve would never admit to needing help. Instead of promising anything, Steve just pulled Sam into a hug. When they parted the look on Sam’s face clearly showed that he was letting Steve get away without an answer for now. Steve took a step back and watched Sam get into his car. Once he was safely off the lot, Steve turned away and ran a hand down his face. 

When Steve got back to his trailer, Peter was waiting for him. 

“Mr Barnes said he’d like you to go back after lunch,” Peter spoke before Steve could ask what he was doing there.

“Mr Barnes?” 

“Bucky.”

“Oh. Ok,” Steve couldn’t tell anymore when he was and wasn’t blushing, so he just stepped up to his trailer and opened the door. “Tony said you’re going to be shadowing me during stunt training.”

Peter’s face lit up at that, and Steve could practically see him vibrate with excitement. 

“I got up early,” Steve continued before Peter could start hyperventilating. “I’m gonna take a nap. Can you wake me up with a coffee in two hours, please?”

“Yeah! Sure!” Peter was about to turn and sprint away when something occurred to him. “How do you take it?”

“Sweetened milk if they have it, if not then just add a bunch of sugar.”

The grin he was wearing threatened to split Peter’s face as he nodded and bounded away. Steve couldn’t help the fond shake of his head as he watched; wishing for just a portion of that enthusiasm to make its way back into his heart. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days went by with relative ease. Steve was getting better at the final fight routine, and Peter was excited to be allowed in the space. Brock still only showed up to block his own scenes, and he was still resistant to any form of feedback. Steve thought he could see the vein pulsing at the side of Tony Stark’s head just a little more clearly with each passing day.

The hope/fear/excitement/panic cycle that Steve went through every time Bucky looked at him wasn’t improving at all. Steve was never sure if Bucky was flirting, and his mind went completely blank when Bucky smiled at him. It was like being sixteen all over again. His situation wasn’t helped by Natasha’s appearance at the end of the week. 

He was happy to see her, of course. He and Bucky had been mid-fight when she walked into the training space. From Bucky’s grin, Steve realised they must know each other, but that would have to wait. He crossed the room in four long strides and almost picked Nat up with the force of his hug. She hugged back, and he could feel her laugh more than hear it. 

“Miss me?” She asked, quiet enough that only he would hear it. Steve pulled back to look at her smirking face.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

They smiled at each other for a moment longer, before Nat playfully pushed at Steve’s shoulder.

“Get off me, Rogers. People are staring.”

Steve let her go with a laugh. “Of course! Wouldn’t want to sully your reputation.”

Natasha poked her tongue out at him before schooling her features to take in the rest of the room. It took her wandering eyes barely three seconds to find Bucky, and that same warm-hearted smirk surfaced.

“How’d you slip past security?” Bucky joked as they approached each other. Unlike Steve, Bucky didn’t attempt to hug Nat.

“I have my ways. You taking good care of my boy?”

Steve joined them in time to hear the end of Natasha’s question, and to see the flicker of  _ something _ that crossed Bucky’s face.

“Oh, are you two…”

“Oh, God no!” Nat burst out laughing, and Steve’s heart did something complicated at the sight of Bucky visibly relaxing. “Not unless you count that drunken night in Tijuana.”

“Cancun,” Steve corrected with a smirk. “And nothing happened; you just fell asleep on top of me.”

“Hmmm,” Natasha’s eyes were twinkling now as she watched Bucky looking at Steve. “Then who was I with in Tijuana?”

“Clint,” Steve supplied without pause. “He never shuts up about it.”

Nat waved her hand as if to dismiss the line of conversation. 

“Steve’s doing really well,” Bucky offered after a short pause. 

“Oh, can I get a preview?” Nat’s tone was excited, but her eyes were devilish as she watched Steve pale at the thought of someone watching him. 

Steve’s gaze darted to Bucky, who was looking at him expectantly. The thought that Bucky wouldn’t agree without Steve’s say-so was endearing, but he heaved a sigh when he remembered that refusing Natasha anything wasn’t a skill he possessed.

“Sure,” Steve didn’t try to smile as he answered, and the glee on Nat’s face almost made him change his mind out of spite. Natasha took a step back and tilted her head towards them both; a silent cue to carry on. 

Steve took a deep breath as he stepped back to his starting position. Bucky was giving him an encouraging look, and that somehow made it worse. Steve cleared his mind and gave a short nod for Bucky to start the routine. All Steve had to do was focus on the moves.

_ Step. Block. Dodge. Step. Step. Swing. Duck. Block. Turn. Block. Swing.  _

Steve kept his attention on the sequence of movements. He didn’t notice how the rest of the room had gone silent. He didn’t see the impressed look on Natasha’s face or the fierce pride in Bucky’s eyes. When they were done, Steve was pinning Bucky to the wall, just like he would be during the final scene. The fog lifted, and Steve registered the clapping around them. He found Bucky’s eyes and his heart skipped at the heat lurking there. Steve took a quick step back, releasing Bucky, and turned towards Nat before his face could get too red. 

“Nice work, Rogers,” Nat’s smile was genuine and pleased. Steve ducked his head to hide the proud smile. Steve felt more than saw Bucky step up next to him, and Nat’s attention moved to him. “I almost regret dropping out of this one.”

Bucky smirked but didn’t respond. Instead, he tilted his head towards Steve. “He’s due a break if you want to take him out for some fresh air.”

“I’m not a dog,” Steve cut in, a little offended.

“No, but you suck at knowing your own limits,” Nat pointed out, and Steve couldn’t even argue. Bucky chuckled low in his throat and turned away from them. Steve’s shoulders sagged as he followed a giggling Natasha outside.    
  


They were barely out of earshot when Nat pointed an accusing finger at Steve.

“You like him.”

Steve’s eyes went wide in panic, and he looked around to make sure nobody had heard. The look Natasha was giving him when he turned back was too close to pity for his liking. Steve didn’t know what to say. He huffed out a frustrated breath and bowed his head. 

“He’s out, y’know,” Nat ventured after a moment of tense silence. Steve’s gaze snapped to hers at the words.

“What?”

“Bucky. He’s gay. Everyone knows.” Nat’s voice was that gentle, coaxing tone that made Steve feel coddled, and he couldn’t help scowling. “I’m just saying, if you do like him, the only person you need to worry about on that front is you.” Another heavy sigh came from the depths of Steve’s chest, followed by a helpless shake of his head. 

“He makes me feel… giddy. It’s so stupid. I’ve never even spent time with him outside of training, and yet…”

“Well, if you want my opinion.”

“Doesn’t usually matter either way,” Steve smirked, and Natasha punched him in the arm. 

“The way he looks at you? There’s definitely something there. Maybe invite him for a drink, huh? Nobody’s gonna question it.” Nat gave a shrug. “You know how people bond on movie sets.”

Steve’s laugh wasn’t amused, but it wasn’t as hollow as it usually was when they discussed this kind of topic. “How about I try to say a full sentence to the guy that isn’t about work? I can build up to seeing him when I’ve got nothing else to focus on.”

“Wow, you got it  _ bad _ .” Nat looked way too pleased about that. “I can almost see the little cherubs dancing around your head.”

Steve pushed Nat for that. It was too gentle to move her. They laughed together for a short moment, and then Steve turned back towards the entrance. 

“I should get back.”

“Sure thing. I’ll come back later and say goodbye.”

Steve gave her a suspicious look, not trusting that innocent smile for a second. He raised his hand in goodbye as she walked away, a final smirk thrown over her shoulder. 

~

Training continued for just under two hours, and by the end, Steve was exhausted. The physical exertion wasn’t the problem; it was his mind that kept whirring. He’d decided to take Nat’s advice and invite Bucky for a drink, but there didn’t seem to be an opening to start the conversation. Finally, when training was over, and they were drinking water by the craft table, Bucky gave Steve an opportunity.

“You’re doing great,” Bucky was all smiles and pride. Steve’s heart was in his throat. “A few more sessions and you’ll be good to go. I checked with Peter and it looks like tomorrow afternoon suits your schedule.”

“Great,” Steve smiled back, his thumb flicking back and forth over the lid of his water bottle with nerves. “Say, uh… Would you want to, maybe get a drink tomorrow night? After training, I mean. I have Saturday off, so…” Steve trailed off, not sure what to say next.

“Drinks? Sure,” Bucky beamed at the offer, and Steve let out a relieved breath. 

“Did someone say drinks?” Val appeared behind Bucky, and both men jumped at her appearance. The last Steve had seen of her, she was chatting to Carol - Sharon’s stunt double who was also Val’s girlfriend. That Bucky was surprised too made Steve’s head swim. They’d both been so preoccupied with each other that neither had noticed Carol leaving or Val approaching. 

“Oh, yeah, I just invited…” Steve looked to Bucky and back to Val. He hoped his smile didn’t seem forced when he added. “Of course, if you’re free, it’d be great if you could join us.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Val grinned. “You’re alright, Rogers. For an actor, I mean.”

Steve couldn’t help laughing as Val threw him a wink before disappearing again. 

“Wow,” Bucky was wearing a teasing smile when Steve looked back at him. “That’s pretty high praise coming from Val.”

Steve ducked his head to hide the blush, which is why he didn’t see Natasha walk in. 

“Hey boys. Did I miss something?”

“Uh, yeah, actually,” Steve smiled. “What are you doing tomorrow night?”

“Nothing that can’t be cancelled, why?”

“We’re going for drinks. Me, Bucky, Val, and now you.”

“Sounds like a good time,” Nat looked from one to the other, as if trying to figure something out. “I’ll drop by around six.”

“Great!” Steve’s nerves were kicking back in now. “I’ll, uh, walk you out?”

Natasha nodded and headed back towards the door, throwing a quick ‘goodbye’ wave over her shoulder to Bucky.

Outside, Nat didn’t need to prompt Steve for an explanation.

“I panicked! Val overheard me asking Bucky to drinks, and I didn’t want to just come out and say ‘you can’t come, it’s a date’ especially since I don’t know if it is a date, and so I told Val she should come too.”

“It’s ok,” Nat raised a calming hand. “I’ll be there, and if it looks like you and Bucky are heading into date territory, I’ll run interference with Val. Relax. It’ll be fun.”

“Yeah. Ok. Thanks, Nat.” Steve pulled Nat in for a quick hug. “Hey, what did you need to see Stark about anyhow?”

“I can’t talk about it yet,” Natasha smiled. “As soon as I can, you’ll be the first to know.”


	5. Chapter 5

Steve was surprised when 5:30 rolled around the following day, and Val loaded a crate of beer into his arms.

“Drinks,” she grinned. 

“Uh…” Steve looked from Val to Bucky and back with confusion. “I don’t think a bar will let us bring our own.”

“We’re not going to a bar.”

Val walked away without further explanation. A look over to Bucky told Steve he wouldn’t get an answer there either. Deciding to just roll with it, Steve shifted the beer under one arm.

“Natasha texted; she won’t be long. Is anyone else coming?” Steve knew word travelled fast around set.

“Thor might come,” Bucky shrugged his right shoulder. Steve had noticed he seemed to be guarding his left today but hadn’t wanted to speak out of turn. “Carol is busy but she might show up later. I think Val tried to get Sharon to come, but she wasn’t feeling it.”

Steve frowned at that. He hadn’t had as much chance to talk to Sharon as he’d have liked. Handing the beer over to Bucky, Steve made a decision. “I’ll be right back.”

Steve found Sharon sitting outside her trailer, checking her phone.

“You’re coming for drinks.”

“Excuse me?” Sharon smiled up at Steve. His look of determination was adorable.

“Natasha’s coming, and so are Val and Thor. You should come too. It’ll be fun.”

“You know I have to work tomorrow,” Sharon hedged.

“Yeah, but it’s only going over the new dialogue,” Steve’s smirk was crooked. “Shuri and Wanda love to take their time, and Maria has a crush on you.”  
Sharon barked out a laugh at that and reached up to shove at Steve’s arm.   
“I feel like we haven’t seen each other,” Steve put on his earnest face. “Come for drinks.”

Sharon rolled her eyes dramatically. “Ok. Alright. Just stop pouting at me.” She stood up and followed Steve back to the others.

  
“I’m impressed,” Val said as they walked in. “How did you convince her?”

“Aw, those baby blues can make a girl do anything,” Sharon winked and laughed when Steve ducked his head in embarrassment. 

“Thor decided not to come,” Bucky informed the group. “Loki’s back in town.” Val’s frustrated huff drew Steve’s attention. 

“Who’s Loki?” Steve asked. He hadn’t learned much about Thor beyond him being a really nice guy who made Bucky smile the kind of smile that wrinkled his nose.

“It’s complicated,” Val answered with an air of ‘drop it’ and Steve nodded dutifully. 

The background noise of Val and Sharon chatting washed over Steve as he tried not to look too hard in Bucky’s direction. There had been a weird sort of friction between them today; as if something important was going unsaid. 

To Steve’s relief, Natasha’s entrance drew everyone’s attention, and she quickly honed in on the crate of beer still in Bucky’s arms. 

“Oooh, are we having a sleepover?” Nat sounded giddy and Bucky was smirking. 

“Sleepover?” Sharon asked, and Steve was thankful not to be alone in his naivety. 

“A lot of us Stunt Types don’t live around here,” Val explained as they began moving towards the exit. “ Production puts most people up in hotels, but some of us prefer somewhere quieter. It’s easier to rent a place between us.”

“Hence the beer,” Sharon concluded, to which Val nodded.

“We need to stop on the way,” Nat spoke up as they reached the van.

“Tequila?” Steve asked with a fond smile. Natasha grinned back at him.

“Tequila.”

~

Steve’s darting eyes took in the large loft space as they entered. It was bright and comfortable looking, with overstuffed couches and hardwood tables. 

“House rules,” Val’s breezy tone pulled everyone’s attention. “Anything that happens or gets discussed tonight stays right here. No judgements, no justifications,” Steve and Sharon were smiling, and it turned to a laugh when Val added. “No shoes.”

As everyone else kicked their shoes off, an already barefoot Natasha pulled out her phone.

“I’m ordering pizza. What does everyone want?”

“Keep the pineapple on Val’s and away from mine,” Bucky contributed as they all sat down.

“No anchovies, please,” Sharon added. Natasha stopped dead at the request. She looked up from her phone to stare at Sharon, who froze at the scrutiny. The rest shared looks of confusion at the unfolding scene. 

Then Natasha grinned. “Holy shit.”

Sharon laughed. “Yeah.”

“You’re pregnant?”

Bucky gasped. Steve’s eyes darted from Nat to Sharon. “What?”

“She loves anchovies,” Nat explained. “She’d eat them right out of the can if someone offered them up.”

Sharon laughed again, clearly relieved to have the news out. “I was waiting until I’d told the father, but, yeah. I’m pregnant.”

“That’s why you dropped out of the stunts,” Val concluded. “Wow. Of all the rumours going around, ‘bun in the oven’ wasn’t one of ‘em.” 

“I didn’t know you were dating anyone,” Steve said as he tried to wipe the confusion off his face. 

“He’s not local. We kept it quiet.” Although Sharon was still smiling, the others could tell she wanted to change the subject. 

“You’d better order a bottle of soda with that pizza,” Bucky said to Natasha. “We don’t have anything non-alcoholic here.” 

Nat gave a thumbs-up as she continued typing in their order. Steve and Sharon sat down together on one of the sofas, while Bucky and Val collapsed into the other. 

One hour later, with pizza boxes and various bottles opened, Natasha sat forward from her position sitting next to Steve. 

“We should play a game.” 

“I am not drunk enough to play games with you,” Steve laughed. 

“You heard the man,” Sharon spoke up with a wicked gleam in her eye. “More tequila for the Talent!”

“No!” Steve hid his face briefly in his hands before turning a pleading look on first Bucky and then Val. “Can’t we just talk for a while? We’ve been working together for weeks and I feel like I barely know you all.”

“How about we do both?” Val grinned. “I’ll talk while you guys drink, and you can talk while I drink.” 

Bucky raised his bottle in agreement. When Steve looked to Natasha, she was smirking. 

“I have a way we can do it all.”

“Oh God,” Steve lamented as Nat unfolded her legs and sat forward. 

“Let’s play Never Have I Ever.” Nat’s eyes were bright with mischief. Steve had shrunk back into the couch cushions, while Val was giggling, and Bucky was eyeing Nat suspiciously. 

“Alright, but you can’t start,” Sharon mediated. “You know everything about me, and probably Steve too, so it’s cheating if you go first.”

“I’ll take those terms.”

Steve slouched further down into the sofa, resigning himself to his fate. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Never have I ever…” Sharon started, looking around at her companions. “Been arrested.”

Val took a drink, as did Nat. 

“Interesting,” Sharon chuckled. “Ok, Val, you go.”

“Never have I ever… been married.”

Nobody drank. Val gestured toward Bucky to go next. 

“Never have I ever… cheated on a partner.”

Sharon took a sip of her soda. Everyone gasped.

“Ok, there’s definitely a story there,” Val spoke up. “Spill.”

“It was in college. I was with this guy - total muscle head - and we went to a party at the frat he was pledging. Anyway, we got into a fight over something stupid, and he stormed off. This girl from my psych class saw, and she came over with a drink for me. We drank and danced, and when my boyfriend didn’t come back for me, she offered to walk me home. You can probably guess the rest.”

“So what happened?” Steve asked next. “Did the guy find out?”

“Actually he dumped me the next day because he’d hooked up with one of the girls from the sorority next door. They’re married now.”

“And now you’re knocked up with some mystery man’s baby, so it all worked out,” Natasha teased. “My turn?”

“Sure,” Steve agreed, taking a sip of his beer before she began. 

“Alright… Never have I ever dated a co-worker.”

Steve laughed at that, tilting his bottle towards Nat. “That is not true.”

“I’m not talking about sleeping with someone,” Nat clarified. “I’m talking about dating. Y’know, going out to public places, holding hands, giving each other cutesy emojis next to their contact name - all that shit.” 

“Well, I’m engaged to my co-worker, so,” Val grinned as she drained her beer bottle. Nobody else drank. It took Steve a second to realise Sharon was looking at him, confused. 

“What?”

“I thought you were dating that…” Sharon stopped as if realising what she was about to say. Steve looked nervously around. Bucky and Val seemed curious, and Natasha was telegraphing supportive encouragement with her eyes. Steve took a deep breath. If anywhere was safe to tell the truth, this was it.

“You mean Jason?”

“Uh, yeah. The one from that sci-fi show you were in.” Sharon’s eyes were wide, but she kept her voice even as if this was the kind of thing they always talked about in front of company. 

“God, no! Jason hated me.”

“Hold on,” Nat cut in. “So you didn’t leave that show because of a break-up? I thought that’s why you never wanted to talk about it.”

“We’re gonna need some context,” Val interrupted. “Start from the beginning.”

Steve risked a look towards Bucky, who was leaning forward a little in his seat and seemed very interested in what Steve was about to say.

“About six years ago, I was on a paranormal teen romance show. I suppose you could call it my big break. I came in around the third season; I was a ghost. The leads were in this on-again-off-again relationship, you know how these CW types go. They brought my character in to be a confidante for the female lead, which would make the male lead jealous, and let them throw in a lot of heated scenes where they declare their love or whatever. I was supposed to be in half a season and that was all. Problem was, for some reason the fans latched on to my character - Jimmy - and they wanted more. There were fans who thought the girl should be with me, and even fans who wanted my character and Jason’s to get together. Anyways, they extended my contract and pulled some psychic mumbo-jumbo to make Jimmy human again, and it became a love triangle.”

“And so this Jason was playing the male lead?” Bucky asked. “The one the fans thought you should be with?”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded, a sad smile gracing his lips. “Except that Jason hated me. He didn’t like that I was taking some of the spotlight off him. Of course, I didn’t know it at the time. I thought he was my friend; we went out drinking together a few times. He found out…” Steve took another breath. “He found out that I’m bi, and he threatened to tell everyone. Those photos on the internet of us looking close were done on purpose. He was going to say I came on to him. That I wouldn’t back off when he said no.”

“That’s awful!” Sharon looked furious. 

“He said he’d keep quiet if I quit the show. At first I wasn’t going to; I figured people wouldn’t mind, y’know? But the way I heard some of the producers talking… I couldn’t risk it, and besides I knew that Jason would make my life hard on the show even if he didn’t out me. I didn’t want to deal with that, so I left.”

Steve hadn’t realised that Nat had moved closer while he was talking. She wrapped her arms around him and gave a gentle squeeze. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“So you could go to Canada and murder a man?” Steve joked. 

“Damn right,” Nat pecked Steve on the cheek. 

Steve’s expression changed and he stared at his hands. “I liked him. I was so stupid. The whole time he was just pretending to be nice to me, and I thought…” Steve trailed off with a sigh. Nat was still hugging him, and she squeezed him tight once more. 

She let him go before turning to look pointedly at Bucky - specifically his left arm. “You wanna ease up on the clenching there, cowboy. You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

Steve gulped when he looked and saw that Bucky’s hands were balled into fists at his sides. Bucky’s gaze shifted from her to Steve, before consciously relaxing his muscles.

“Why are you wearing gloves inside?” Steve didn’t mean to ask the question, but between the alcohol and the adrenaline rush of admitting who he was to new people, his brain wasn’t running all that smooth. The room became very quiet suddenly. Steve looked to Val, who was wearing a grave expression. Sharon looked as confused as him, and Natasha’s face was a blank mask. Steve focussed back on Bucky, who’s expression was unreadable.  
“Sorry, that was rude,” Steve corrected. “I think I’ve had enough to drink.” Steve put his bottle down on the table. Bucky cleared his throat.

“No. It’s ok. I’m actually surprised you didn’t ask sooner. With most people, it’s one of the first things they ask about.”

“Your fashion choices are your own business.” Steve tried to lighten the mood, but Bucky was looking at him, serious and genuine, and Steve fell silent under the gaze. Slowly, Bucky slipped off his leather gloves and began unbuttoning his plaid shirt. Steve hoped his gulp wasn’t too loud in the silence of the room. Beneath the shirt, Bucky was wearing a white vest, and Steve had to force his mind away from thoughts of sliding it up the brunet’s frame and following it with his mouth. Bucky wiggled the fingers of his left hand, and Steve refocused where he was being directed. 

All along Bucky’s left arm, from his fingers right up to his collarbone, were layers of scars. They criss-crossed over his skin, pulling tight over his muscles in various places. Steve didn’t quite gasp, but his intake of breath must have been sharp enough, because he could see Val staring daggers into him from his periphery. 

“Does it… are you ok?” Steve asked, and the momentary flicker of surprise on Bucky’s face made Steve bite his lip. He didn’t know what question people usually asked upon first seeing these injuries, but Steve knew it must rarely be kind. 

“It was a long time ago,” Bucky gave Steve a half-smile that relaxed his insides somewhat. “It was a dumb mistake. I was trying to show off a fire stunt to a guy I was crushing on, and I didn’t take the proper precautions. Hell of a way to learn a lesson.”

Steve swallowed and glanced from Bucky’s face back down to his arm. “Does it hurt?”

“Only if I overwork it. Or when I go back home during storm season.”

“Did you overwork it today?” Steve pressed, concerned. “Is that why you’ve been favouring your right so much?”

Bucky was visibly shocked at this. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as a blush spread up his neck. “I didn’t know anyone had noticed.” 

“Steve’s very perceptive like that,” Nat cut in with a wicked smirk. “He also gives a great massage. Magic fingers, this boy has.” Nat squeezed Steve’s shoulder as she spoke, and it was his turn to blush. 

“I, uh…” Steve stood up, suddenly unable to stay still. “Bathroom?” he asked nobody in particular. 

“Down the hall, second door on the left,” Val pointed. Steve gave her a nod of thanks and disappeared down the hall. 

“What’s the game here, Natasha?” Bucky asked as soon as Steve was out of sight. 

“No game,” Nat put on an innocent face and took a sip of her beer. “Just sharing the virtues of my close friend with people who may be… interested in said virtues.”

“I don’t think his virtue is what Bucky’s interested in,” Val said with a laugh, raising her middle finger when Bucky shot her a glare. 


	7. Chapter 7

When Steve returned from the bathroom, Bucky once again had his shirt on. Part of Steve was a little disappointed, but the rest of him was busy taking in the fact that the shirt wasn’t buttoned up. It was one hell of a sight for his tipsy brain to process. He hoped he wasn’t licking his lips when he took his seat again. How could someone look hotter with  _ more _ clothes on? The conversation was light, and Steve was sure he hadn’t missed anything too important. Bucky looked towards Steve when he was sitting back in his previous spot, and the crooked smile he offered set butterflies off in Steve’s stomach. Steve’s attention was drawn by Nat moving from the corner of his eye, and looked down at the top of her head in confusion when she sat on the floor in front of him. 

“My neck is stiff,” Natasha spoke without moving, but Steve could hear the smirk in her voice. “If nobody else wants to make use of your talents, I will.”

A laugh was punched out of Steve’s chest, but he dutifully placed his hands on Natasha’s shoulders.

“How about we play truth or dare?” Nat continued talking as Steve began to massage her shoulders. 

Someone answered her; Steve wasn’t paying much attention to the conversation, his focus on his fingers digging into the knots in Nat’s shoulders. He followed the hitch of her breath to know how hard to push, and smiled when he heard the satisfying pop of kinks coming loose. Steve also hadn’t noticed the way Bucky was following the movements of his fingers, but Natasha definitely had. Tilting her head forward, ostensibly to give Steve more room, Nat gave a dreamy sigh. Steve’s response was a low chuckle that came right from his chest. Bucky swallowed hard and tried to force himself to pay attention as Val spoke up.

“Better idea: Truth or Drink.”

“I can get behind that,” Natasha agreed, raising her head once more. Steve’s attention drifted back to the conversation as the final knot of muscle untangled under his hands. 

“I’m gonna call it a night,” Sharon put her now empty glass on the table. “It would just be cheating for me to play.”

“You can take Thor’s room,” Val offered with a smile. “First room on the left. He won’t be home tonight.”

“Thanks,” Sharon smiled before turning her attention to Natasha. “Are we sharing?”

“I’ll try not to wake you,” Nat said by way of affirmation. Sharon nodded and stood up. Everyone bid her goodnight, and she left towards the bedrooms. 

“Alright,” Nat grinned as she moved back to her seat on the sofa. “How are we doing this?”

“Yes or No questions only,” Bucky supplied. “No follow up questions and - if someone chooses to drink instead of answer - no pushing.”

“Agreed,” Val nodded.

Attention fell on Steve, and he nodded his own agreement before raising another point. “No doubling up on questions. If you ask someone on your turn, you can’t ask the same person again.”

“That’s fair,” Natasha nodded, reaching for the tequila. “Shall we?”

~

Val smirked at Natasha, considering her question before she spoke. Nat’s own expression was coy; enigmatic as ever. 

“Have you ever been in love?” Val asked. Natasha blinked. Steve and Bucky were both looking at her with curiosity. She pursed her lips, and clicked her tongue, before reaching for her shot glass and throwing back the drink. Val burst out laughing, soon followed by Steve and Bucky, and then Natasha herself. Once it died down, Nat turned a mischievous look on Steve. 

“Would you have sex with Sam if he asked?”

Steve choked on air and Natasha threw her head back with the force of her laughter. Bucky seemed to take pity on Steve, who was turning redder by the second when he said. “I would.”

Nat turned her head towards Bucky and grinned. “Me too.” 

“With the understanding that Sam is way out of my league and deserves better in every conceivable way,” Steve hedged before taking a deep breath. “Yeah; I would.” Despite the rules, Nat looked like she wanted to ask Steve another question. 

“My turn,” Bucky once again saved Steve, and it took all of Steve’s restraint not to thank him.   
“Brunhilde,” Bucky grinned, turning towards Val. “Have you admitted to Carol - your future wife, might I add - that you don’t like cats?”

“No,” Val responded immediately. “And you’re not gonna tell her.” Despite answering the question, Val drank her shot. 

“Whoa, hold on!” Natasha spoke. “I know we said no follow-ups, but… Brunhilde?”

“It’s my real name,” Val explained. “My father is Norwegian. My mother used to call me her Little Valkyrie. Val suits me; I like it.”

“Me too,” Steve smiled. “But you should really tell Carol if you hate cats. Doesn’t she have one? I’m sure I saw pictures.”

“Goose,” Val cringed. “He’s fine, I guess.”

“Your turn,” Natasha prompted, giving Steve a nudge. “Bucky’s the only one who hasn’t answered a question yet.” 

Steve chuckled, turning mischievous eyes on her. “Maybe so, but I have a question for you.” Bucky laughed, and Natasha waved her hand in a ‘go ahead’ motion. “Are you ever gonna let Clint take you out? I know you like him, and he’s crazy about you.” Natasha scowled at Steve, but he held her gaze. She heaved a sigh and reached for her shot. Before taking the drink, her eyes slid over to Steve and she answered softly.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” She threw back the shot, and Steve couldn’t suppress the grin he sent her way. 

Attention turned back to Val, but her second turn was cut off by the sound of the front door. She smiled as Carol kicked off her shoes and approached. Carol waved to everyone, clearly tired, and dropped into Val’s lap. They kissed briefly before Carol took Val’s already poured shot of tequila and drank it.

“Have you eaten?” Val asked, her voice more tender than Steve had ever heard it. 

Carol nodded, brushing her nose against Val’s before she spoke. “What are you playing?”

“Truth or drink,” Bucky answered with a grin. “Care to join us?”

The face Carol pulled answered the question for her. Bucky chuckled as she shook her head for confirmation, and turned her attention back to Val. “I’m gonna take a shower. You coming to bed?” 

“I’ll be right in,” Val confirmed, and Carol pressed one more kiss to her lips before she got up and left. 

Steve didn’t realise he’d been staring until Nat gently nudged him. There was a lump in his throat and the bright, hot sting of a single thought.  _ I want what they have. _ Steve looked to Natasha, and then quickly over to Bucky. The soft smile Bucky was directing towards Val melted Steve’s heart just a little more. How on Earth was a man like this still single? 

“Alright, I’m done,” Val stood up and tipped an imaginary hat to them all. “Goodnight,” There was a beat of silence as she left, Natasha only speaking when the faint click of the bedroom door sounded. 

“One more round?”

“Sure,” Bucky agreed. When Nat turned to Steve, he just nodded. 

“Ok, Mr Barnes,” Natasha smirked as her attention fell back on Bucky. “Is there anyone on this shoot that you want to kiss?” Steve was torn between sending a glare towards Nat and focussing all his attention on Bucky’s answer. 

“You presume I haven’t already kissed anyone?” Bucky smirked. Steve knew it was a joke, but his face must have betrayed something because when Bucky’s gaze found him, his smirk faltered. Steve tried to force a reassuring smile to his face. Bucky turned his attention back to Nat, holding her eyes as he took a drink. Nat’s own expression was amused, and Steve got the feeling there was a conversation happening here. The moment ended as soon as it began, and Natasha was looking back at Steve.

“Your turn, Steve, and you can’t pick me again.” 

“It’s not fair for Bucky to answer two in a row,” Steve argued before turning his gaze on Bucky. “Go ahead, Buck.”

Bucky and Natasha shared a quick look at the new nickname, but neither said anything. Steve didn’t seem as self-conscious as he had been with everyone else around, and Bucky didn’t want to do anything to change that. Taking the final swig of his beer, Bucky sat back to consider his options. Steve couldn’t pull his eyes away from the way Bucky’s arms looked draped across the back of the couch; his shoulders drawing the fabric of his shirt taut across his biceps, and his hands - which had remained ungloved - curled slightly in relaxation. 

“Ok,” Bucky drew out the tension, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I have a question for… Steve.”  
At the sound of his name, Steve’s back straightened. He looked at Bucky’s face, braced and ready for his question.   
“Are you, Steve Rogers…” Bucky’s eyes were creased in amusement as Steve leaned forward. Natasha had also perked up, as if she was wishing for a specific question. “Are you a member of the Mile High club?”

Natasha broke out in a fit of giggles, and Steve almost fell backwards with the force of his exhale. Bucky tried to keep a straight face, but crumbled when he looked at Steve and saw the blush creeping up his neck. 

“No,” Steve replied when Nat was quiet enough to hear. 

“Lack of desire, or lack of opportunity?” Natasha teased, and Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Can barely fit those shoulders in the restroom, I bet,” Bucky joined in with a smirk. “No way he’s fitting someone else in there with him.” 

“I guess you’re not a member for the same reason, then?” Steve smiled, and Bucky’s heart leapt to have Steve teasing him back.

“I’ll have you know I was a hot twink in my twenties,” Bucky replied, causing Steve’s blush to return. 

Natasha moving to stand drew both men’s attention, and she began clearing up beer bottles. Without a word, Steve and Bucky followed suit. It was getting late. Once all the bottles and pizza boxes were cleared - the rest of the Tequila tucked safely away in the cupboard - Nat pecked a kiss to first Steve’s cheek and then Bucky’s. She looked at Bucky with a wry smile. “Good luck tonight. Steve likes to be a blanket burrito, so you might want to wear socks to bed.” Steve spluttered, and Bucky looked shocked, but Natasha was gone before either of them could answer her. 


	8. Chapter 8

Steve and Bucky stared at each other from opposite sides of the coffee table. The silence drew out for a few seconds before Steve spoke up.

“I can take the couch.”

“No,” Bucky responded quickly. “You’re a guest. You take the bed, I’ll take the couch.”

Steve took a breath. The temptation to suggest they share - like Nat had implied - was overridden by his lingering nervousness. Instead, he let his stubborn streak take over. 

“Bucky, I’m not kicking you out of your own bed. I’m fine on the couch.”

Bucky looked at Steve, taking in the defiant set to his jaw and the stance he’d adopted. It was cute as hell, but Bucky wasn’t about to say that. Instead, he huffed out a put-upon sigh and headed back towards the bedrooms. Steve deflated as soon as Bucky was out of sight. He wasn’t ready to be rid of the brunet, but at the same time he was glad he wouldn’t have to argue any further.

Steve wasn’t for a moment expecting Bucky to come back into the living area, holding a pillow in each hand. He threw one at Steve, which only narrowly missed hitting him in the head, and dropped the other onto the couch Bucky and Sharon had been occupying all night. Without a word, he walked over to the large windows and pulled the curtains shut. Steve could still make out Bucky in the new dimness, and the assuredness of his movements was making Steve feel fuzzy for reasons other than alcohol. He sat down and watched in silence as Bucky arranged his own pillow to his liking and settled himself on his left side, facing out towards Steve. In the dark it was hard to tell if Steve was just imagining the self-satisfaction on Bucky’s face. Steve couldn’t help chuckling as he too lay down facing outwards. Steve hoped Bucky couldn’t see the softness in his expression. He was well on his way to sobering up, so he couldn’t even blame the tequila for how warm he felt being alone with Bucky, even if they were in near darkness on separate couches. Silence reigned for undefined long moments, and Steve sank comfortably into the couch. His eyes began to droop and he sighed as they closed. 

Bucky watched Steve in the darkness. He could make out the shape of the man, and the small amount of light still filtering in highlighted the sharpness of his jaw, and the bump of his nose. Bucky was attracted to Steve from the moment they’d met - he wasn’t oblivious to the physical appeal of him - but it wasn’t until tonight that he’d truly started to  _ feel _ something. Steve was coming out of his shell and, it felt like since he’d admitted to his bisexuality, becoming more comfortable around them. Maybe it was just the drink, and tomorrow he’d go right back to being timid and avoiding eye contact. Bucky hoped not. The Steve he’d gotten to know in the past 24 hours was someone he would love to spend more time with. Someone he could see himself pursuing as more than just a friend. The rise and fall of Steve’s shoulders didn’t quite seem like he was asleep yet, so Bucky risked calling out. Val would call him sappy for it, but Bucky just wanted to hear Steve’s voice before he fell asleep.

“Hey, Steve?” he spoke softly, but loud enough to be heard. 

“Yeah?” Steve’s reply was instant, and Bucky smiled at the knowledge that he’d been right. 

“That show you were in. The ghost one. How did you get written out?”

“Huh?”

“I mean, you can’t have been killed, right? You started out as a ghost.”

“The… thing,” Bucky saw the shape of Steve’s hand waving in the dark. Steve may have been awake, but it seemed not awake enough for a full conversation. Bucky tried not to laugh. “My ghost was bound to it, and it got destroyed when they made me human. Nothing to bind to means I get to be dead like a regular person. I died saving Jason’s character, can you believe it? Made a big dumb speech about how the two leads belonged together. It was disgusting.” 

At that, Bucky did laugh. He heard an answering giggle from Steve, and finally felt like he could close his eyes. Silence once again filled the room. Bucky was sure Steve had fallen asleep, but his voice carried across the room in a whisper Bucky was sure he’d not been meant to hear. 

“If Val hadn’t overheard… If this had been a date… Would you still have said yes?” 

Bucky opened his mouth, half-ready to reply whether he was supposed to or not, but a heavy sigh from Steve stopped him. Bucky stayed quiet as he heard Steve moving around on his couch - settling down for the night. 

“Sweet dreams, Buck.”


	9. Chapter 9

Steve woke up in stages. The first thing he noticed was the light behind his eyelids. Next, the feel of a blanket on top of him. He didn’t remember getting a blanket last night. He remembered drinking. He remembered arguing with Bucky about who should sleep in the bed, and…

Oh god.

He remembered admitting to Bucky that he’d wanted last night to be a date. Cracking open one eye, Steve looked around. Bucky was still asleep on the other couch, and nobody else was up yet. He moved carefully into a sitting position and risked opening both eyes. His brain didn’t immediately explode, which was a bonus. Steve did a quick internal inventory of where his body was aching, and then set his mind on the night before. Bucky hadn’t answered his question. Steve figured he must have fallen asleep and not heard anything. Bucky also hadn’t answered when Natasha asked if he was interested in anyone on the movie. He could have just said ‘no’ if he wasn’t, right? He could have declared disinterest, and that would have been the end of it. Instead, he’d been coy. Maybe it wasn’t just the alcohol that made it seem like Bucky was looking at Steve with interest last night. Maybe Steve had been missing the signs this whole time. 

‘ _ Maybe, _ ’ Steve thought, ‘ _ I should get coffee before I go down that rabbit hole. _ ’

Running a hand through his sleep-mussed hair, Steve considered his options. He didn’t know where anything was. He could try and make coffee, and end up waking the whole house with his clattering around the kitchen. He could wake up Bucky and ask, but he didn’t want to disturb him. Bucky’s face was smoothed out by sleep, his hair sticking up in places, and he looked so comfortable that Steve couldn’t bear to change that. He certainly wasn’t about to disturb Val and Carol. 

Steve stood up and folded his blanket while he continued to think. The sound of soft feet padding into the room drew his attention, and Natasha appeared with hair just as messy as his and Bucky’s. She looked from Steve to Bucky and back, and Steve was scared for a moment that she was about to start asking questions. Instead, she gave a minute shake of her head and moved towards the kitchen. Steve followed her without a word. Maybe she knew where the coffee was. 

As it turned out, she did know. Mostly. Steve watched as she got the coffee pot going, and then quietly opened and closed various cupboards until she found all the ingredients she needed - mugs, sugar, flavour. Steve was content to watch her work in silence, and Natasha seemed too sleepy or hungover to start a conversation right now. The sound of the coffee machine filled the space, and Natasha finally turned to look at Steve. 

“Good morning,” she said with that ever-present smirk of hers. “Did you sleep well?”

“I slept fine,” Steve replied with a tight smile. “And you?”

“Sharon kicks,” was Nat’s response, and Steve laughed softly. 

Noise from the living area pulled both their focus, and they watched as Bucky dragged himself up off the couch and stretched. He noticed Steve and Natasha across the space and offered a lopsided smile while muttering “Coffee?”

“Brewing,” Nat replied. Bucky nodded, moving to fold his blanket before seeming to have the same realisation as Steve had earlier - he didn’t get himself a blanket the night before. Bucky’s brow creased in confusion, and he turned towards Steve, holding up the blanket. The unsaid question was clear, and Steve’s response was a shrug of his shoulders. 

The coffee pot stopped percolating, and Natasha was just beginning to pour when Sharon appeared from the hallway. Bucky was still holding the blanket, and Sharon smiled. 

“I got up for water in the night, and you two were flat out on the couches. I didn’t want to wake you up, so I just covered you over. Hope you don’t mind.” 

Steve and Bucky exchanged a look. Sharon clearly thought they’d just fallen asleep like that. A quick look towards Nat confirmed that she didn’t have the same idea. She didn’t interject; just finished pouring the coffee and handed out the mugs. There was silence as each of them appreciated the caffeination. Steve finished first, followed closely by Nat. Bucky stopped drinking to look at Natasha when she turned her attention to him. 

“Are you making breakfast?” 

Bucky laughed. “Is that ‘Natasha’ for you wanting me to make breakfast?” 

“I’m not trying to inflate your ego, Barnes, but you make the best waffles. This is just a simple fact of life.” 

Bucky, still chuckling, drained the last of his coffee and put his mug down. “Yes ma’am,” he moved to salute Nat with his left hand, but his smile faded and the laugh was replaced with a hiss. 

“Your arm?” Natasha asked, concerned.

“Must have slept weird,” Bucky responded. Steve huffed loudly, and everyone looked at him. 

“Wouldn’t have happened if you’d slept in a bed,” Steve’s voice and expression were tight as he admonished Bucky. For his efforts, Bucky tried to look chastised, but Steve was just so damn cute when he was annoyed. Steve’s attention turned to the girls, giving Bucky a moment’s peace to process his feelings.   
“Do either of you have lotion?” 

Well. So much for peace. 

“Lotion for what?” Bucky asked. Steve ignored him. Natasha was grinning as she headed towards her purse and dug out a bottle to throw to Steve. When Steve’s attention fell back on Bucky, there was a heat there that made the stuntman feel soft inside. Steve was truly concerned about Bucky. 

“Sit,” Steve pointed to one of the stools around the breakfast island. “Take off your shirt.”

“Ooh, bossy,” Bucky smirked, but did as he was told. Steve’s lip quirked but he fought to keep his stern expression. Once Bucky was situated, Steve poured lotion out into his hands and rubbed them together. 

“Where does it hurt?” Steve’s voice had changed to a more gentle tone, and Bucky found he couldn’t speak to respond. Instead he used his right hand to touch his neck and draw an invisible line down towards his elbow. Steve didn’t respond verbally, he just went to work. His hands were firm as they swept over Bucky’s muscles and tendons. With that gentle pressure and Steve’s sturdy presence beside him, Bucky couldn’t hold his composure. He sighed, relaxed, and let Steve do his thing.  
“Does that feel better?” Steve’s voice in his ear roused Bucky after what could have been a few minutes or a whole day. Steve let his hands fall away, and Bucky immediately felt cold. He remembered they weren’t alone before he could complain, and instead tried moving his arm. It did feel better. The tightness was gone, and while the ache remained, it wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been. 

“Thank you,” Bucky’s voice was almost a whisper as he looked up into Steve’s eyes. Steve’s responding smile made Bucky’s neck warm up with a blush, but he was saved by Natasha’s interruption. 

“We can go out for breakfast. Do you have any spare toothbrushes?” 

Bucky tore his gaze away from Steve to look at Sharon and Natasha, who were barely hiding their grins. Clearing his throat, Bucky got up off the stool and grabbed his shirt. “Uh, yeah. I’ll get you some. I’m gonna take a shower and change.” 

Before anyone else could speak, Bucky headed out of the room. Steve watched him go with a crease to his brow, but followed along when Sharon encouraged him to move. 

  
  


A half hour later, Bucky was freshly washed and changed, everyone had fresher breath, and it had been established that Carol and Val were spending their Saturday in bed. Steve’s insides were twisting up with the desire to run his hands through Bucky’s soft, damp hair, and unease at the morning’s events. As they headed out the door, Steve couldn’t stay quiet any longer.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve called Bucky, not touching him to pull him aside. Bucky set curious eyes on Steve, who couldn’t help frowning. “I’m sorry, about earlier. I should have asked… I shouldn’t have,” Steve’s eyes were lingering on Bucky’s left shoulder, and Bucky caught on to his meaning. 

“Hey,” Bucky’s voice drew Steve’s attention. “If you ever touch me in a way I don’t like, you’ll know about it, ok?” Steve gave a short nod, although he was still frowning. “You were worried about me, and that’s sweet. The only bad thing is now I have to admit Tasha was right. You really do have magic hands.” Bucky gave Steve a quick wink and was out the door before Steve could respond. After a second of staring helplessly at the space Bucky had been occupying, Steve shook his head with a laugh and rushed to catch up to his friends. 

~

Breakfast was at a small, near-empty diner that Natasha claimed made the best hash browns in the city. Everyone ordered their own favourites, and conversation flowed easily. Interruption came in the form of Steve’s phone ringing. He looked at the screen and saw that it was Tony calling. Raising a ‘shh’ finger to the others, Steve answered. 

“Hey Tony. Is everything ok?”

_ “Peachy keen, dreamboat. Where are you right now?” _

“I’m out to breakfast with Natasha, Sharon, and Bucky.”

_ “Oh, great. That saves me some phone calls. Put me on speaker, will ya?” _

Steve took a second to look around the diner. There was nobody who would be interested in the call, so Steve put the phone on the table and hit the speaker icon. “Ok, you’re on.”

_ “Awesome. So there’s a change of plan for Monday. I’m gonna need all of you to be at the production offices for around Ten. Rhodey is coming by and we’ve got things to discuss.” _

“James Rhodes?” Steve asked, excitement in his voice. “He’s coming?”

_ “Yes, dear, the writer of the movie is coming to see us. And, hey, what is it with all the Jameses? Nobody wants to be James, it’s all ‘Bucky’ and ‘Rhodey’ and ‘Logan’.” _

Nobody answered as it was obvious Tony was rambling. Instead, Steve pulled focus back to the subject at hand. “Offices at Ten on Monday morning. We’ll be there.” 

“I’m not on this movie,” Natasha spoke up. “But I’ll be around. Call if you want pastries.” 

_ “I have the best people,” _ Tony cheered down the line.  _ “See you Monday. Enjoy the rest of your weekend. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” _

“That doesn’t narrow it down much,” Natasha shot back, and the sound of Tony’s laughter rang out short and sharp before he disconnected the call. Steve put his phone away as everyone finished up their breakfast, with idle curiosity about what Monday would bring. 

“Any big plans for the weekend?” Sharon asked as they were heading out after paying the bill.

“I need a shower,” Steve responded. “Then probably just finish the book I’m reading.”

“Don’t go too wild there, Rogers,” Natasha teased. “Wouldn’t want to end up on TMZ.” Steve pushed Natasha in retaliation as Bucky and Sharon laughed.

  
  


Steve was barely home before he had a notification on his phone.

**Nat:** _Doing anything tomorrow?_

Steve thought about it for a moment. He knew there was something he needed to do. Instead of texting back, Steve dialled Nat’s number. As soon as she answered, he began.

“I need to tell Sam.” Steve exhaled as he spoke, a weight lifted as he realised he didn’t want to hide anymore. “I’m going to make plans for lunch and tell him face to face.”

_ “I think that’s a good idea.” _

“Thanks,” Steve smiled. “I’ll let you know how it goes.” Natasha didn’t respond, she just ended the call. Steve laughed softly as he threw his phone on the bed and got ready to take a shower. Natasha knew better than to keep a conversation going with Steve once he’d made up his mind. She wasn’t giving him the chance to talk himself out of it. 

Before heading to the bathroom, Steve picked up his phone once more to tap out a quick lunch invitation to Sam. 


	10. Chapter 10

Steve chewed his lip nervously as he sat across from Sam at their favourite brunch spot. There’d been a short exchange of pleasantries, followed by ordering their food, and now Sam was looking at Steve expectantly. It was clear that Steve had asked Sam here to talk about something specific. Sam wasn’t stupid. He also wasn’t going to make it easy for Steve to avoid the subject by talking about anything else. 

“I have something I need to tell you,” Steve spoke when his courage returned. 

“Alright,” Sam took a sip from his water glass. “Shoot.”

“I, uh… I’m not straight. I’m bisexual.”

A heart stopping second passed before Sam gave a nod of acknowledgement and said “Ok.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Steve continued. “I wanted to, and you’re my friend, one of my closest friends, and I wanted to tell you. You have to know that I trust you with stuff like this, but I was just…” Steve took a breath and looked at Sam. It was clear his friend wasn’t mad, but that didn’t make Steve feel any better. “I was scared.”

“Scared of what?” Sam asked, and Steve was taken aback. He didn’t answer right away, so Sam pushed on. “You say I’m one of your closest friends, and you know I’m not particular when it comes to the gender of my romantic partners, so what were you afraid would happen if you’d told me before?” 

Steve looked at Sam - really looked - and he realised that his friend was hurt at having this kept from him. Steve could understand that. Taking a fortifying breath, Steve tried to put his thought process into words.

“Ever since I can remember, I’ve wanted to be a superhero. To ride in and save the day; to make it look effortless. I’d watch old Errol Flynn movies and think ‘One day that’ll be me’. It’s what made me become an actor.” Steve watched Sam as he listened. The crease in his brow suggested he didn’t understand where Steve was going with this, so he continued. “I know things have changed a lot. I know that being gay isn’t such a bad thing in Hollywood these days, but…”

“But there’s still no out queer action heroes,” Sam finished for him, and Steve nodded. 

“I’ve never told anyone,” Steve admitted softly. “Natasha figured it out on her own; Peggy too.”  
Sam nodded. Peggy Carter had been Steve’s agent for a few years before they met. There were even rumours that Peggy and Steve were a couple, but it was never confirmed, and they hadn’t talked much since Peggy moved back to England.   
“Everyone else just suspects but doesn’t say anything. My family was always so open about things, I never actually said the words to my mom - I just brought a boy home for dinner one day.”

“So what changed? Why have you decided now’s the time?” Sam asked, and Steve’s immediate blush told him all he needed to know. With a teasing grin, he asked. “Who’s the guy?” 

“His name is Bucky,” Steve didn’t even try to deny it. “Bucky Barnes.”

“The stunt coordinator?” Sam asked, and Steve nodded bashfully. Sam laughed. “Wow, I guess your taste in men is the same as my taste in women - we both like brunettes who can kick our asses.” 

Steve couldn’t help the bark of laughter at the comment, and the tension he’d been feeling dissipated. He’d told someone he was bisexual - had said the words - and the world didn’t end. Maybe things would be ok, after all. 

~

Bucky turned his head as the front door opened. He was preparing dinner for himself and his three roommates, one of whom was just getting home. Thor’s hair was in a loose ponytail and he looked like he hadn’t slept. 

“How’s Loki?” Bucky asked in lieu of a greeting.

“As infuriating as ever,” came Thor’s reply. He didn’t elaborate and Bucky didn’t push. After kicking off his shoes, Thor stepped into the kitchen space and rested his chin on Bucky’s head. He loved to poke fun at Bucky being shorter than him, and at this point Bucky didn’t even bat an eyelid. “What’s for dinner?” 

“Lasagne,” Bucky replied, and got Thor’s arms around his torso in response.

“I love you,” he rumbled, and Bucky laughed. Thor released his hold on Bucky and moved to the fridge to get a drink. He spotted the leftover cans of beer and asked. “Did I miss anything fun on Friday?” 

“Just the usual,” Bucky brushed off the question as he continued to make dinner. Thor clicked his tongue as he watched Bucky - whose shoulders were suddenly hunched and his head ducked. Retrieving two sodas from the fridge, Thor placed one beside Bucky on the work counter.

“You’re an awful liar, James.” 

Bucky huffed out a sigh. Thor only called him by his first name when he was being stubborn. 

“Alright, fine.” Bucky stepped away from the counter and faced Thor, a blush growing on his cheeks. “I spent the night on the sofa because I was too scared to share a bed with Steve goddamn Rogers and we were both too stubborn to take the bed alone. I’m pretty sure he likes me, but we haven’t discussed it, and I feel like a fifteen year old idiot.” Bucky let out a breath and looked at Thor. If anyone in this world was his best friend, it was the man standing before him - just don’t tell his sister that - and Thor was always the one he could confide in. He felt better from having said it all, and Thor’s understanding expression soothed his frazzled nerves. 

“I like Steve,” Thor replied simply, and Bucky laughed. He loved that Thor knew he didn’t need advice. Bucky wasn’t stupid, he knew they needed to talk, but being able to air out his feelings first was a huge relief.

“Yeah, so do I,” Bucky smiled. “I like him a lot.” 

Later, when dinner was done and all four of them were curled around each other on the biggest sofa, Bucky’s phone vibrated. He took it out to read the text message, and his heart skipped a beat. 

_ “It’s Steve. Come to my trailer tomorrow around 9 xx” _


	11. Chapter 11

It was 8:50 when Bucky arrived outside Steve’s trailer. He only got to knock once before the door was being opened and Steve was smiling down at him.

“You came,” he beamed, and Bucky couldn’t resist smiling back. Steve stepped away from the door to allow Bucky to enter, then closed it behind him.  


Bucky looked around Steve’s trailer. It was more modest than he was expecting, but then Steve was more modest than he should be too. No driver, no PA until Tony had pushed Peter onto him, and he’d never once heard about Steve asking for anything he couldn’t get for himself. Steve Rogers was the Next Big Thing in Hollywood, but he acted like he was just some kid from Brooklyn who was lucky to even be here. Bucky felt Steve’s nervous gaze on him, and stopped reading the spines on his little book pile to look at the man himself. 

“Can I get you anything?” Steve asked as soon as their eyes met, nervous energy spurring him into motion. “I have soda, or water?” As he brushed past to reach the mini-fridge, Bucky stopped him with a hand in the crook of his elbow. Steve looked at Bucky, a mixture of panic and hope in his eyes. 

“Let’s talk,” Bucky said softly, using his grip to urge Steve towards the sofa. Steve nodded and went along. Once they were seated, Bucky took his hand back from Steve’s arm.

“I like you,” Steve blurted out, seemingly panicked by the loss of contact. “I mean…” Steve took a deep breath, and Bucky’s eyes crinkled in amusement. He gave Steve a moment to compose himself and continue. “I haven’t dated in a while. Haven’t dated a man in even longer. I’m not good at this, but… I’m interested in you. Romantically.”

Bucky’s wide smile was enough to calm the last of Steve’s nerves.

“Well that’s great, because I like you too,” Bucky bumped their shoulders together and teasingly added. “Romantically.” 

Steve laughed and laid his head on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky took Steve’s arm once again, but this time ran his hand down to Steve’s own and laced their fingers together. He turned his head and pressed a kiss into Steve’s hair. Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand in return, raising his head to look into Bucky’s eyes. Steve gave a small smile that was returned instantly, and the two men moved in sync to press their lips together. It was just a small, soft thing, but fireworks went off in Steve’s chest. He sighed, happy, and put his head back on Bucky’s shoulder. 

Time slipped away from them as they sat in comfortable silence. Bucky rubbed his thumb absently along Steve’s where their hands were connected, and Steve’s nose became nestled in the crook of Bucky’s neck. Steve was almost relaxed enough to fall asleep, then there was a knock at the door. They both jumped at the sudden sound, but Steve was elated when Bucky didn’t let his hand go.

“Yeah?” Steve called out, lifting his head but making no move to separate himself from Bucky. The door opened and Peter stuck his head in.

“Mr Stark is calling the meeting in five minutes,” Peter informed them, not at all fazed by the situation in front of him. “Can I get you anything?”

“No thanks, Peter,” Steve smiled. “We’ll be right there.”

Peter nodded and left without another word, the door closing softly behind him. Steve turned his head to look at Bucky. His heart was hammering in his chest, but Bucky’s soft smile was enough to boost his courage. He wouldn’t hide this from anyone. Bucky deserved that. Steve reluctantly let go of Bucky’s hand and they stood - there wasn’t enough space in the trailer to move around - and Bucky pressed a quick kiss to his lips before they left. 

~

Bucky and Steve found Sharon as soon as they walked into the room. She was standing next to Shuri and Wanda. 

Steve greeted the three of them before looking around. All the department heads were there, some producers that Steve didn’t know the names of, as well as Maria and Happy. The stunt team had decided not to come. In Bucky’s words, “Val said if anything important happens I can just tell them later.” Tony wasn’t here yet, but Pepper was standing on the other side of the room with James Rhodes. Steve couldn’t call him ‘Rhodey’ even in his own mind. The man had written some of Steve’s favourite movies. He was itching to make conversation, but just then Tony arrived, followed by Rumlow. It was odd for Tony to be arriving after Pepper, and the way Rumlow was glaring at the back of Tony’s head made Steve think there was something he’d missed. Tony took his position standing between Pepper and Rhodes, and the meeting began. 

“Thank you all for coming,” Stark drew everyone’s attention. “I’m sure you all know Rhodey, if only by reputation,” Tony waved towards Rhodey, who nodded in acknowledgement. “I’ve called you here today because I haven’t been sleeping. Now I know it’s common knowledge that I’m an insomniac BUT this bout of sleeplessness was for a completely different reason. There’s been a lot of changes since we started, and I thank you all for rolling with it, but the truth is I’m not happy with the direction we’re heading. That’s why I called Rhodey on Friday and we spent the weekend reworking some aspects of the script that were giving me ulcers.”  
There was a soft murmur around the room. Nobody was outright upset, but there seemed to be some confusion.   
“Some of you may know, and some may not,” Tony continued. “But Ms. Sharon Carter is in the family way. She asked me to tell you all, since there are a few rumours going around about why she’s no longer participating in fight scenes.” The room’s eyes turned to Sharon, who waved awkwardly. “But that’s not all that’s changing!” Tony pulled the focus back to him. “The finale of the movie was being driven by love, hatred, and all the tension that brings. With the fight now changing from Sharon and Brock to Brock and Steve, so too must that tension be shifted.”

“Just get on with it!” Rumlow interrupted, his voice seeming loud for its abruptness. Stark’s mouth snapped shut in annoyance, and everyone’s attention turned to Rumlow. “Nobody cares about your  _ process _ or what you and your fuck buddy came up with. Just tell us the changes so we can finish this bullshit and get paid.” 

A tense silence fell as everyone waited for Tony’s response. Steve’s attention was caught by Maria Hill, who looked ready to take Rumlow out. Only Happy’s hand on her shoulder seemed to be stopping her. He looked back in time to see Tony’s tight, sardonic smile as he began to speak again.

“Well it’s funny you should mention fuck buddies, Brock, because you’re getting a new one. In order for the final throw down to be laced with that tension I was just talking about, it needs to be a fight between exes.”

Steve understood what Tony was saying a second before Rumlow did, but once he caught up, the response was explosive. 

“This is bullshit! If you want me off the movie, Stark, just say so! You’ve been on my ass since we started, and now you want me to-” Rumlow cut himself off and shot a scathing look towards Steve.

“This isn’t about you,” Rhodey spoke up. “The movie doesn’t work the way it was written. There are no emotional stakes, no way for your character to goad the hero into a fight. He’s there to save the kids, and if you don’t have that intimate knowledge that will press the right buttons, there’s no reason for him to fistfight you.” Steve listened as Rhodes talked. It made perfect sense to him. However, it apparently didn’t to Rumlow, who scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Also, small point of order,” Stark raised his hand. “Asking you to do your job isn’t really being ‘on your ass’. Everyone here works hard, and you’re getting paid a fuckload of cash to show up to set, learn your lines, and attend meetings.” Tony emphasised the last part, and it all fell into place for Steve. Tony was late because he’d been off fetching Rumlow. No wonder he was short tempered. Tony Stark had very few buttons - he wasn’t ashamed of his past, he freely and proudly admitted that Pepper was better than him at almost everything - but he would not stand for insubordination like that. 

“And I suppose it’s got nothing to do with your new boy toy either?” Rumlow pushed, turning his attention to a startled Steve. “What, you decided fucking my lookalike wasn’t good enough for you, and now you want to try out the real thing?” Steve was too shocked to respond, but he moved quickly when he felt Bucky tense beside him. His hand shot out to Bucky’s shoulder, and his full attention turned to the man beside him. 

“Hey,” Steve whispered. “Just ignore him. It’s not worth it.”

“I’m not letting him speak to you like that,” Bucky responded, and Steve could have kissed him then and there.

“Isn’t that sweet,” Rumlow mocked. “Got him charmed, just like everybody else. How many dicks did you suck in this room to get where you are?” 

“That’s enough.” Tony’s stern tone stopped everything. His posture was stiff, and his eyes blazed with barely concealed fury. When he spoke again, his voice was clipped and forceful. “Get out. You’re done.”

Rumlow looked disbelieving, and was about to open his mouth, when he was cut off by Pepper.

“Happy will escort you to your trailer,” she said in a cold, professional tone. “Collect your things and be off the premises within the next hour.” 

Happy approached as Rumlow looked around the room, as if expecting someone to speak up in support of him. Steve was too shocked to notice anyone else’s reactions. He felt Bucky’s hand in his, and only then realised he was shaking. Bucky squeezed his hand, and Steve took a deep breath. Once Rumlow was escorted out, the room broke out into sound and motion. Everyone began talking amongst themselves, and before Steve could fully digest what had happened, Tony and Pepper were standing in front of him. 

“Hey, you ok?” Tony asked, concern lining his features. In truth, Steve felt sick. He’d never been good at confrontation. Instead of voicing that thought, he just nodded and squeezed Bucky’s hand again. If Tony suspected the half-truth, he didn’t say. He just nodded once in return before drawing everyone’s attention again.  
“Alright folks, take a breath. I know some of you kids recorded at least some of that,” guilty faces abounded, but Stark didn’t seem upset. “Pepper will handle how this gets out, so don’t delete it but don’t post it yet either. Everyone can take the morning off, but stay on site and be available.” Pepper was moving with purpose now, in her element putting out fires. The space she left was taken up by Rhodey, and Steve didn’t know what to do. 

“Hi, Mr Rhodes, uh…” Steve put out the hand that wasn’t gripping onto Bucky to shake with. Tony was chuckling besides him. 

“We can go out to dinner later and you can fangirl all you like over Rhodey then, but right now we’ve got shit to handle.”   
Steve nodded that he understood. Tony looked down to where Bucky and Steve were holding hands, but neither was willing to let go under his inspection.   
“You two are a thing?” he asked simply. 

“Getting there,” Bucky responded when Steve’s voice failed him. “That a problem?”

“No. In fact, it might be a solution,” Tony was vague, but Steve was too tired to panic. “Right now I have other priorities. Steve, I need you to call Sam and tell him to get here with Natasha.” 

Steve nodded and took out his phone, his eyes flicking around the room, taking in the activity. Before Tony could turn to leave, Steve spoke up again. 

“Speaking of Sam… Is Maria single?”


	12. Epilogue

_ “We are live from the Red Carpet. Arriving now is the cast of Tony Stark’s latest movie ‘Avenged’ which is up for two awards this evening - one for Best Original Screenplay by James Rhodes, and one for stunt coordinator James Barnes and his crew, in the newly created and long overdue category of Best Stunt Performance.” _

_ “Tony Stark himself is wearing a red velvet tux with gold accents, and is accompanied by Pepper Potts in a beautiful silver floor-length number.” _

_ “And here comes the star of the movie, Steve Rogers, wearing a blue tux with black lapels, and he’s here tonight with James Barnes himself. The two stepped out as a couple not long after the high profile firing of Brock Rumlow from the movie amidst leaked video footage of a homophobic tirade. Barnes is wearing a classic black tux, and sporting a classy Pride lapel pin.” _

_ “Natasha Romanoff is next, wearing a sublime black backless dress. She, of course, took over Rumlow’s role as the movie’s antagonist upon his firing. She has worked with Tony Stark before, and is set to appear in his next movie - a rom-com also starring Steve Rogers.” _

_ “Yes, but she won’t be the blushing heroine in this one! The star of the movie is tipped to be Scott Lang, who arrived earlier with his wife, award winning engineer Hope Van Dyne, and Rogers will be playing the love interest. Lang is renowned for his comedic timing, and it’ll be interesting to see both Romanoff and Rogers explore that arena.” _

_ “And between now and then, Rogers has quite the packed dance card! He’s been tipped as the star of the newest Fast and Furious spin-off, as well as rumours that he’s being courted for a major role at Dark Horse comics!” _

_ “Missing from the line-up tonight is co-star Sharon Carter, who just last month gave birth to a wonderful baby girl. We wish Miss Carter and little baby Margaret all the best.”  _

Steve weaved through the crowd at Tony Stark’s after party in his cliffside mansion. Holding a glass of champagne in each hand, Steve grinned and nodded towards Sam, who was standing in the corner with Maria Hill. Sam raised his glass in acknowledgement, his other hand occupied around Maria’s waist in her sapphire blue dress. Steve kept moving until he reached the balcony, where Bucky was waiting for him.

“A toast,” Steve smiled as he gave Bucky one of the glasses. “To my Award Winning boyfriend.” Bucky laughed and clinked his glass against Steve’s before the two of them turned to take in the view. 

“It’s like a dream,” Bucky spoke after a moment of comfortable silence. Steve’s attention was captured by his face in the starlight as he continued. “I don’t think I could be happier.”

“Well,” Steve smirked and Bucky turned his head to watch his boyfriend reaching into his pocket. “I do love a challenge.”   
Bucky turned his whole body towards Steve now, who had his fist closed around something he’d pulled from his pocket.   
“You remember I took you up into the hills last month?”

“Yeah,” Bucky looked suspicious. “You said Natasha wanted our opinion on a house she was thinking of buying while she and Clint were on their honeymoon.”

“That wasn’t entirely true,” Steve had a light blush dusting his cheek as he opened his palm to reveal a key. “I know you’re fine staying at my place so we can be together more often, but I thought maybe you’d like it better if we had somewhere that was… ours?”

Bucky’s eyes grew wide as he looked between Steve’s hopeful face and the key in his hand. The longer he remained silent, the more nervous Steve became, and he laughed in relief when Bucky pulled him into a kiss. 

“We’re getting a cat,” Bucky grinned when they parted. He took the key from Steve’s hand and replaced it with his own palm. Steve squeezed his hand and pressed another kiss to his lips. 

“Whatever you want, Buck. I love you.”

Bucky’s smile widened, making his eyes crinkle. “I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, folks! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
